nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Mode
Classic Mode is the basic single-player mode in the Super Smash Bros. series. The mode has the player fight a series of matches against computer opponents with minigame breaks in-between culminating in a fight against Master Hand. The mode fives the player a trophy of the used character and is usually followed by an interactive credits sequence. Beating this mode tends to complete the unlock conditions for many characters. Super Smash Bros. In this game, it is called 1P Game and consists of 11 VS matches before fighting Master Hand. There are 3 bonus stages, with each one happening after every 3 matches. Unlike later versions, the stages are all the same regardless of the character and happen in the same order. The fights go in this order: Link, Yoshi Team, Fox, Break the Targets, Mario Bros., Pikachu, Giant Donkey Kong, Board the Platforms, Kirby Team, Samus, Metal Mario, Race to the Finish, Fighting Polygon Team and Master Hand. Unlike other entries, Master Hand has the same 300 HP on all 3 difficulties. Super Smash Bros. Melee Classic Mode is mostly the same as before, but now it is randomized. Several of the 1P Mode matches instead inspire parts of Adventure Mode. Classic Mode consists 8 matches with a minigame after every 2 matches. The matches alternate between a 1 vs. 1 fight and special fights. The 2nd match is always a team battle, the fourth match is always a 3 vs. 1 giant character, the 6th match is always a Team fight, the 7th match is a Metal battle and the 8th match is against Master Hand.The minigames are Target Test, Snag the Trophies and Race to the Finish in this order. Crazy Hand can be encountered on the final fight if the player reaches Master Hand in under 6 minutes. He appears after Master Hand has lost half or more of his HP. Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Classic Mode is still the same formula but, now the stages are themed towards game universes. The mode consists of 12 matches with two rounds of Target Smash!! after every 5 matches. The matches vary randomly instead of a set order of special or normal matches. Crazy Hand now appears at the same time as Master Hand if the rest of the mode was cleared in under 9 minutes on Hard difficulty. The stages are as follows # The Legend of Zelda # Donkey Kong or Yoshi # Pokémon # Fire Emblem or EarthBound # Kirby # Metroid or Pikmin # Star Fox or F-Zero # Super Mario # Retro # Wario, Metal Gear, or Sonic # Random Free for All # Master/Crazy Hand Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS The Classic Mode is essentially the same formula as before but, now the player chooses their path between fights. Before starting, the player pays in coins to determine the intensity with the his intensity giving out higher rewards but, costing more to continue. The mode also locks the player to 2 stocks instead of letting them choose how many. The color of the path dictates the difficulty and level of rewards while the series icons indicate who is the main fighter. The higher intensities have more matches and tend to have fewer green paths. The semifinal fight is a Multi-Man battle with the paths having an option for the Fighting Mii Team. For the final fight, if the player is playing on 3.0 or higher, there is a black path that adds Crazy Hand as well as Master Core above 5.0 intensity. If the player is playing above intensity 8.0, the player is locked to the black path. Master Core gains more forms the higher the intensity. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Smash Bros. Ultimate See Also * Adventure Mode * All-Star Mode * Multi-Man Smash Category:Super Smash Bros. modes